


Have you Forgotten

by toxxicpill



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of past abuse, Self Loathing, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxxicpill/pseuds/toxxicpill
Summary: part of my Caged Seeker au - Exhausted of Starscream’s flightiness and betrayal, Megatron has subjected Starscream to one of the most severe forms of punishment one can: The removal of the seeker’s T-cog. Starscream has been demoted from Second in Command to Megatron’s personal servant.summary -Megatron attempts to lift the seeker's spirits by providing for him a, very generous, gift. Of course, Starscream is not as thrilled as Megatron had hoped. The warlord recalls a time when Starscream was happy to be with him, to know him and serve him with the best of his abilities. He wonders if Starscream recalls happier times as well.





	Have you Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my Caged Seeker au blog! see link for established canon
> 
> https://cagedseeker.tumblr.com/post/185784111521/about
> 
> tumblr link to fanfic  
> https://cagedseeker.tumblr.com/post/185784111521/have-you-forgotten-words-1233-rating-teen-and

“And what, pray tell, is this doing here?” Starscream gestured towards the ornate vanity that was now occupying the space near his cage in Megatron’s quarters.

“Do you like it?” Megatron almost sounded as though he genuinely cared. “I had Breakdown bring it for you.”

 

“Of course I like it, it was mine.” The seeker sneered at the ‘gift’. “I thought all my things had been destroyed when you brought me here…” Starscream was in awe that his vanity had been saved. When Megatron had removed his t-cog and lowered him to a slave, servant at best, he was sure all such luxuries had been burned in the smelting pit.

“That would be quite a waste of goods, Starscream.” Megatron placed a servo against Starscream’s spinal strut, just beneath his wings, and lead him over to the vanity. “Please, sit, Starscream.”

 

Starscream was hesitant, but did as he was told. The chair was as comfortable as it has ever been and the vanity itself had clearly been taken care of since his demotion. It was almost comforting to see this piece of his past, though he couldn’t bring himself to look in the mirror. Why did he suddenly hate his own reflection?

 

“It still has your things in it as well.” Megatron leaned down to hook a claw into one of the drawer handles, pulling it delicately, to display the objects inside. “Your polishes, scrubs, and waxes are here. I had Knock Out replenish the ones which were near empty.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Starscream interrupted, his optics narrowed and his voice low.

 

“Certainly not for gratitude.” The warlord growled sarcastically.

 

Starscream could feel his master’s anger rising.

 

“I thought you would be pleased to have this!” Megatron glowered down on the seeker. “You brought it with you from your home in Vos, did you not?”

 

“Since when are you so concerned with what I am or am not ‘pleased’ with?!” Starscream snapped, jerking his helm to glare up at his captor. “If you care so much about my happiness then give me my T-Cog back! Let me leave this place! Snuff out my SPARK! It would be better than this endless captivity here with you!”

 

Starscream cried out as Megatron grabbed him up by one of his wings.

 

“My mercy is wasted on you, as always!” Megatron bellowed and slung the smaller mech across the room. He watched Starscream hit the ground and crumple there, completely still save for the twitching of his wings. Hearing his former second in command groan in pain, made something twist inside of him.

 

Starscream whimpered, reaching back to hold his injured wing. Perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut after all, or at the least, have thanked Megatron for his gift. He used his free servo to push himself up from the floor, sitting with his back to his master, his helm lowered and ashamed. The sound of Megatron’s heavy pedesteps approaching had him curling in on himself, terrified of being struck again.

 

However, pain never came to him. Instead, Megatron’s servos gently gathered Starscream up and helped him to his pedes.

 

“It wasn’t always this way between us…” Megatron’s voice was soft, almost… Comforting? “When did you become so spiteful towards me?”

 

“How can you as me that?” Starscream’s voice was hardly a whisper but he was sure Megatron had heard him well. He closed his optics, refusing to look at Megatron.

 

“What ever happened to the young mech who was so eager to prove himself to me?” Megatron lightly caressed the wing he had so mercilessly harmed earlier. “Where is the seeker who shone the brightest out of his peers?” The warlord sighed. “I remember how you would dive from the highest spires in Vos and transform only seconds from hitting the ground. That seeker was so full of passion for our cause, for his trine…” He felt Starscream tense under his touch. He attempted to stroke the unease away. “I recall a seeker, who in his time of need, of loss, trusted me. Came to me for protection and comfort, which I gladly provided. Have you forgotten him completely, Starscream? I have not.”

 

“Don’t you dare talk about Skywarp and Thundercracker.” Starscream jerked away from his master. “They were nothing but cannon fodder for you! So willing to lay down their sparks for YOUR glory!” Coolant welled up in his optics and he curled in on himself once again. “I was a fool to think they meant anything to you at all…”

 

“They knew the cost of war.” The larger mech’s voice was steady as ever. “Everyone in this army knows that each day may be their last. You should be proud of them.”

 

“I am proud of them.” Starscream growled. “They were brave. It is myself I am at odds with. They would roll in their graves if they could see what you have done to me.”

 

“What I have done to you?” Megatron smirked. “Starscream, you have done this to yourself. I have offered you more chances for redemption than any good mech deserves.”

 

“Me– Mm.. Master…”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you truly wish to know when it was that I came to despise you?” While is voice was cold, the seeker’s eyes betrayed his sorrowful thoughts. “It was all those years ago, when you first struck me in the chest, over my spark chamber.”

 

“That was an accident!” Megatron snapped, grabbing Starscream by the arm to keep him near. “I was furious and you wouldn’t leave me be! It was an accident!”

 

“It was murder!” Starscream snarled and drew up the courage to strike his lord and master. “I was so happy! I was so happy to be carrying for you, proud, even! I couldn’t wait to tell you!” He thrashed and slammed his servos against the warlord’s chest. “I wanted you to know that I was going to provide the heir to the Decepticon throne! I just knew it would make you happy! And you took it away because you were, what? Annoyed with field report!?”

 

The seeker wrung himself free from Megatron’s grasp and struck him across the face, claws digging into the side of his helmet and across his cheek. “I hate you!” He attempted another swipe but found his servos tightly clasp in Megatron’s own. “Let go of me!” He hissed. “I’ll always hate you for what you’ve done! What you’ve taken from me! You’re a monster! You killed it, you killed it–”

 

Megatron said nothing as Starscream spewed venom his way and he watched as it declined into nothing more than sorrowful wailing. The large mech eased the both of them to the floor as he noticed Starscream’s legs giving way. The warlord could have sworn his spark skipped a pulse when the seeker’s helm finally pushed into his chest.

 

Starscream couldn’t take much more of this. This life was no longer worth living, he thought. The heaving of his shoulders eased as he locked his arms around Megatron’s thick waist, collapsing against him in heavy sobs. He hated the mech before him, he hated him more than he could ever put into words. Yet here he was again, sobbing into him, begging for some sort of relief. Despite all Megatron has taken from him, he still found his way back into the mech’s arms for some small amount of comfort.

 

And he despised it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments are adored!! ; w ;/


End file.
